It has been recognized as a need for an image capture apparatus or system to substantially simultaneously capture both silver halide and electronic images. There are many variations on this theme. Generally, these cameras include conventional optics and film handling mechanisms for forming an image on film, and they also include a solid state imager and a display for forming and viewing an image. Such a camera can be used in a preview mode whereby a photographer can view an electronically recorded scene on the display without having to expose the film. The preview mode makes it convenient to arrange the composition and verify the exposure level before a permanent image is captured on film. The camera can also be operated in the review mode in which a photographer can view an image on the display which has also been captured on film. In this manner, important scenes like weddings and once in a lifetime vacations are verified as properly captured before leaving the scene.
One such camera is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,369 to Iishi et. al. wherein an electronic still camera is disclosed that is adapted to form an image on a photosensitive film. The claims include a storage means that could be a floppy disk.
Again in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,117 to Van Heyningen et al. a camera is described that has an electronic imager and display in addition to standard film capture. The electronic imager is used to control the parameters of image capture on film in addition to being directly responsible for the image of the electronic display.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,984 to Lovenheim, a hybrid camera is described whereby a film image and a video image are simultaneously captured by sending capture signals in a controlled sense such that given known acquisition parameters dictate a simultaneous capture. The camera is additionally operatively attached to a computer for controlling said signals. In this case, the user has a severe constraint of being tied to a computer to control the camera.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,962 to Levine, a dual electronic camera is shown that substantially concurrently captures electronic and silver halide images. The electronic image is used to preview or review images captured on silver halide. A recorder means is provided for recording instructions concerning the processing each of the frames. This recorder means might be the optical properties of the film or a separate memory or recorder.
In all of these cameras found in the prior art, the electronic image is used for preview or review and typically not stored or downloaded as an alternative to the film image. When the image is electronically stored, typically a solid state memory or a floppy disk is used. The cameras can't accept alternate media in place of the film to record tie electronic image within the same mechanism used to hold and move the film. Another problem associated with electronic images is providing information which can identify the particular image.